Is it Fate?
by arizonascuties
Summary: Meredith moves to Seattle because of an incident that hurts too much to talk about, gets forced into two new roommates, and possibly falls in love with one's best friend. Will Meredith and Derek fall in love? Or will it crash and burn like Meredith anticipates...


Meredith looked out the window of Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts, and stared at her plane. This flight was her future, it would completely change her whole life. Once she stepped foot on that plane, there was no going back. She couldn't ever return to what she had once called home.

"Now boarding flight 211 to Seattle"

Meredith looked away from the window and grabbed her bag, sighing as it finally hit her. It was time to move on. Past all of the pain and anger that had happened just weeks before, past her family's cruel words, moving on to somewhere better.

She walked over and gave the flight attendant her boarding pass, and quickly moved past people, getting on the plane as quickly as she could. She looked at her ticket and realized that she wasn't in first class. She didn't have mommy's money anymore, she was stuck with everybody else. Meredith sighed deeply and walked over to her seat, praying there wouldn't be a baby near her. She had to collect her thoughts, and a crying baby was the last thing she needed after the week she just had.

Merdith sat down happily as she realized she was surrounded by adults, no child in sight. She set her bag down on the floor in front of her and sat back, waiting for the plane to take off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belt and relax, as we begin our flight from Boston, Massachusetts, to Seattle, Washington..."

Meredith just looked out the window and tuned out the boring speech she had heard so many times throughout her life. After the plane was up high enough for her liking, she took out her laptop and started going through the information for the move. "Great. Of course a three bedroom apartment is what he picked, I can never be lonely. At least it's near the hospital, but I guess I will have to get roommates" Meredith said quietly to herself as she rolled her eyes.

After reading all of the information, Meredith put her laptop away and put in earbuds, getting ready to fall asleep. She knew that she had been having nightmares since the incident, but she didn't care, she was exhausted and she had the whole flight to sleep uninterupted. Meredith layed back in her seat and drifted off, ignoring the small thought in the back of her head worrying about what happened.

"MEREDITH STOP IT. YOU'VE SPENT YOUR WHOLE LIFE MESSING EVERYTHING UP FOR EVERYBODY AROUND YOU AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT. I HELD BACK FOR SO LONG BUT NOW I'M DONE. YOU'RE SELFISH AND DISGUSTING AND RUDE AND I'M SO OVER IT. YOU THINK YOU ARE ENTITLED TO EVERYTHING BUT MEREDITH I PROMISE YOU, YOU'RE NOT, AND MARK MY WORDS, ONE DAY I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU AND YOU WILL LEARN TO NOT BE SUCH AN UNGREATFUL BITCH."

Meredith woke up in a cold sweat, realizing she had the dream again. But as she sat there, she realized that the dream was a memory, and the pain of that day came flooding back to her, and the tears started to come down. She looked out the window, hoping the person next to her wouldn't notice, and watched the clouds. Thankfully throughout her years of living with his mother, she had learned how to cry silently so nobody would notice.

After what seemed like forever, the plane landed in Seattle, and she quickly got off of the plane, grabbed all of her luggage, and got a taxi. She wanted to go to the apartment as fast as she could. Richard had felt bad for what happened so he found an apartment and paid for it, then helped bring all of her stuff in. Meredith impatiently waited for the taxi to find the right building, and when he did she quickly got out and paid, and rushed up to her apartment. She opened the door to find Richard standing in the kitchen with two other people

"Um... Richard? I thought this was my apartment? Who are these people and why are you guys here?" Meredith sighed and looked around, noticing that somebody elses stuff was mixed in with hers.

Richard laughed and looked at her happily, "Mermer, you read the information right? There's three bedrooms! So that means two roommates of course! Meredith, this is George O'Malley, and this is Arizona Robbins. They're your new roommates! They're both fifth year residents in the hospital with you and they needed a place to stay, so of course I told them they could move in with you!" Arizona and George happily smiled and waved at her from the kitchen, slightly worried about how afraid she looked.

"Well, I guess I'll get out of your hair, all of your stuff is here, and I took the liberty of decorating everything, with your stuff of course, and Arizona and Geroge have really seemed to make themselves at home, so I think you guys are all set! Bye sweetie, I'll visit sometime soon, maybe we can grab dinner sometime! I love you!" Richard hugged an upset Meredith, and walked out, waving to George and Arizona.

"So... this'll be fun." Meredith said as she rolled her eyes. 


End file.
